Devil's Playground
by Underdressed
Summary: In the Wizarding world, there exists a powerful man called Tom Riddle-- better known as Lord Voldemort-- the equivelent of the Muggle's Devil. And as all know, the Devil's playground is no place for children.. or heroes. RiddlePotter
1. Part One Devil's Illusion

Here it is...My Riddle/Potter fiction... Its based on a role-play... I want to thank _MagickBeing_ One-Hundred percent for her hard work with the fiction... She converted it for me...I love Shannon, even though she has to be very tired form all the countless nights I've kept her up with me..._Giggles Evily_ know what I mean Love? _Winks_

Ok I'm done now...

**Part One...Devil's Illusion**

It was a crisp autumn night; the windows in the Gryffindor tower were cracked open to let in the fresh firewood scent. Harry lay in his four-post bed, which was curtained off for his privacy. Occasionally a finger would twitch; he was in the deepest and most restless stage of his sleep. Currently, he was not obscured by any dreams, but his scar was searing occasionally, just not enough to wake him up. He curled himself toward one of his pillows, and wrapped his arms around it, whimpering a bit.  
  
Tom Riddle, better known as Voldemort, watched with his deep, fiery, red eyes as his prize tossed and turned in a dreamless sleep. Riddle's victim was unaware of the creature lurking in the darkest parts of his troubled mind as he slept, the only reminder of him being the searing but familiar pain that shot through his head occasionally.  
  
The Golden Boy tossed and turned for several moments, messing up his already tousled hair. There was something watching him, torturing him, in the back of his mind. It unnerved him even in his sleep, and he tried to forcefully wake himself up. The red eyes were burning brightly, and he wanted to scream; to scream and never sleep again.  
  
"Stay away..." he told it.  
  
Riddle chuckled as the boy talked into the darkness. He reached out to touch the boy only to ghost his slender fingers over the mark he had left on him so long ago.

"Harry," he hissed out in the ancient snake language that he himself had blessed his beautiful gift with, marking him with more than a scar.  
  
He hissed in return, the same snake language, unaware he was speaking it, "Go away. I don't want anything to do with you!"  
  
His body continued to toss and turn, and his mouth began to open, making inaudible noises. He couldn't break out of the unconsciousness.  
  
Lowering his voice, whispering in the same language Riddle said, "I've waited so long for you."  
  
He leaned over his Prize's body, gathering him up with a gentleness nobody he left living had ever felt, and muttered a few ancient words that transported them both far away from the castle.  
  
The place they entered was consumed by a soft wind, swings clattering against the sets they hung from. Abandoned bridges arched above what once must have been a beautiful dam of sorts, and writings from unknown teens linger on the walls of such bridges. To a rich person it would be considered a dump, but to a lonely person it was a playground of dreams. _A devil's playground_, Riddle thought, as he laid his Harry under a tree, flaming leaves blanketing him.  
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open and focused on the leaves, in confusion and fear. He hurriedly stood and jumped back from them, thinking that he still must be dreaming. Slowly, he glanced at his surroundings. This was something completely new.  
  
In the Muggle World, perhaps?  
  
He let his eyes survey the scene, and growled when he focused on the form of Tom Riddle, standing all but on top of him. "What do you want? Why won't you leave me be?"  
  
He stepped backwards, feeling the soft earthy ground beneath his feet and feeling the instincts to run beginning to consume him.  
  
Where was his wand?  
  
He searched frantically through his pockets, his eyes locked on the other. He couldn't find it.  
  
"Now Harry, I'm not here to hurt you." Slowly Riddle edged towards the trembling boy, continuing softly, "You're so different from the rest." He frowned slightly, "You won't find your wand, it's back at Hogwarts. But not to worry, I'm not here to hurt you. _Today_."  
  
Riddle looked from Harry to the setting sun, making the playground look as if it had caught on fire. _It truly is the Devil's playground, _thought Riddle, _and I am the devil. _He looked back at Harry, who was still trembling near the tree. _And he is my gift.__  
  
_Slowly, he licked his lips, his once ruby eyes turning to an azure color as he moved closer yet to Harry's form. His movements were slow and precise, wanting his Harry to know that he was safe, such as the reason he was presented as Harry remembered him-- how he truly remembered him.  
  
Harry flinched from Riddle's touch as he drew nearer, yelling, "Get away from me!"  
  
He continued to tremble, feeling backwards for something to hold onto. He clutched onto the tree, looking toward the playground as well. Perhaps he'd be able to loose himself there.  
  
Suddenly, he made a dash for it, adrenaline surging through his veins. He jumped towards the wooden platform, holding his ground in a place where he could run in two different directions instead of closing himself in. He _had_ to be dreaming, but this blood flowing through his veins was more vivid than in any other dream he had ever had before, even when he had bitten Arthur Weasley.  
  
Riddle chuckled, letting Harry run around looking for an escape.  
  
"Go ahead and run Harry. You won't get far, and if you do, you'll be right back here, looking for me. You _need_ me to get out of here..." His bluish green eyes blazed in a fire of their own as he leaned against the tree, where Harry had just been.  
  
He glared at the smug man, "Even if I did need your help to get out of here, you wouldn't let me have it, you bloody bastard!"  
  
Harry rarely swore, but he had wanted to say that to the man forever.  
  
He sat down, his back against a railing of wood, and brought his knees to his chest. He was weary and afraid. This was much different than any of his other dreams. He had never been one on one with the Dark Lord himself before, the man had always fought his battles in a less direct way. He never removed his eyes from Riddle, whispering to himself without even realizing it, "I'm scared.."  
  
Riddle looked intently at the boy a few yards away and his hard gaze softened a bit when he heard the other's soft plea.  
  
"There's no reason to be afraid," Said Riddle softly, slowly adding, "Not _now _anyways."

The Gryffindor frowned, unsure that he could trust his own mouth anymore. After a few more moments of doing nothing but sitting, he realized that the brown haired man in front of him was not about to do anything at the moment. He stood shakily, holding onto the platform for support, and jumped down, nearly losing his balance.  
  
On instinct, Riddle, who had been slowly moving towards Harry, reached out to help balance the younger man, trying not to scare him anymore than could be helped. He opened his mouth to say something to soothe the boy, but nothing came out.  
  
Harry balanced on his feet, looking at the other man in confusion and bewilderment. He shrugged the all to alien yet familiar hands off of him, and went to sit beneath the bridge, which, for some reason was somewhat comforting. He walked onto the sloped concrete, looking up into the beams of the bridge, which were littered with graffiti. He jumped and scrambled inside, sitting on the ledge and letting his feet dangle from the side. He looked at Riddle who had followed him again and was looking on disapprovingly. To Harry, he was being Riddle, but to the man, he was angered that Harry had refused his help.  
  
Riddle continued to look on, smiling lazily and continuing to follow as he silently thought, _for someone that's so bloody afraid of me-- of what he predicts is danger, he sure puts himself in enough danger by going down into the bridge that way..._  
  
Harry could feel his heart pounding rapidly in his chest as his predator came closer, and closer. Still, he did not move. He was still convinced that this had to be some sort of dream. Perhaps Riddle did not mean to hurt him as he had said, and naturally he wouldn't believe him, but he was so tired. Being a Wizard didn't really enhance one's physical strengths, and the shock had taken most of it out of him. Of course, the physical exertion of running, didn't help much either.  
  
Riddle was growing tired of this game, and could sense that his pet was tired.

"Harry," Riddle started, as he moved closer to the boy. His long slender fingers reached out and softly cupped Harry's chin, forcing the boy to look at him. Riddle's azure eyes were steady as he looked deep into the emerald orbs that had come from a woman he had killed so many years ago.  
  
"Harry," He repeated.  
  
Harry trembled once more from Voldemort's touch. He could not remember ever being touched by the Dark Wizard, and his face flushed with the blood that was pumping through him vehemently. His face shimmered with a thin layer of sweat, and he stared on in fear at the blue-green eyes before him. He shuddered violently.  
  
"...What do you want from me?" Harry said, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
A small, sad smile played on the corners of Riddle's lips as he leaned closer to Harry's face.


	2. Part Two

_Beta's Note: _Sorry Vannah didn't update earlier. 'Twas all my fault, I was being lazy and didn't want to leave the bedroom to beta. Don't know what I'm talking about? Well Vannah shall explain it to you.. She knows what I mean. Heh.

**Part Two...**

A small, wicked smile played on the corners of Riddle's lips as he leaned closer to Harry's face.

His breath caressed Harry's cheek as he whispered, "I want things that I could never get from you willingly," his voice was soft, almost nonexistant and he slid his thumbs over Harry's jawline as he spoke.

Harry pulled his face from the touch and glared daggers at him, "If you _know _you can't have it from me, then don't try!"

He lept from the beams of the bridge onto the sloping concrete, which he soon discovered was a huge mistake as he jumped right into Riddle's arms.

"Silly boy," Riddle stated; his eyes swept over Harry's smaller form as he held onto him, his fingers entwined in Harry's hair.

_This could be it, Riddle. You could have him now. Nobody's here to stop you, he's all yours.. _thought Riddle as he looked down at the boy's now struggling form. His eyes were so innocent. Still, he knew the boy had seen more than his share of the _unholy. _

And Riddle couldn't see hurting him now, especially after he said he wouldn't. Riddle gave up, setting the boy down as he continued to fight an inward battle with himself. _You Bloody Fool, you're the damned Dark Lord. When do you think about what other people feel? You've waited fifteen years to get your hands on him and hurt him, and now that you have him, you don't want to hurt him-- just because you told him you wouldn't? _

Riddle scowled at himself.

Harry blinked, completely unsure of what was happening. He didn't remove his eyes from Riddle, but instead stood very still, fascinated by the other. Could it be that he didn't know what he was doing, or couldn't bring himself to do it?

Expirimentally, Harry took a few steps away from him, watching him with his eyes.

"If you don't mind, Riddle," he stated in a slightly calmer voice, though his breathing was still a little erratic, "I plan to swing. It's been awhile, you see."

Riddle startled, barely remembering the other boy was there. He couldn't stop his toungue from lashing out over his bottom lip as he watched Harry move slowly toward the swings.

"Very well," he managed, his expression going from shock to unreadable once again.

_What the hell are you on about? You're bloody Voldemort, follow him... _

Hesitantly, Harry sat on one of the swings, thinking silently to himself about how dark and dangerous the other man looked, looming silently in the night shadows. Harry began to swing back and forth, the creaking of the swings quickly becoming almost too annoying for him. He didn't stop, however. It had taken him too much effort to get there.

Riddle slowly walked toward his new companion, stopping only when in front of the boy. Slowly, he reached his hand out, firmly taking hold of Harry's chin, and looked deeply into his emerald eyes, bringing his mouth inches from Harry's ear, "Why do you fear me?"

Harry had always been afraid of Voldemort, even when he acted as though he didn't. He remembered what Dumbledore had said about the two of them-- that only one would live. After a moment he whispered, baring his teeth, "I don't know what to expect from you. I'd be afraid even if I had my wand. I expect you to kill me like you did my parents..."

It was then that he noticed Riddle's touch. It was cold, yet it blazed with heat. He tried pulling his face away, but was unable to.

Riddle looked down at the boy, his expression still unreadable. His eyes closed suddenly, and before he knew it, his face was inches from Harry's ear.

"You could be brilliant you know.."

His hot breath caressed his prize's ear and a small smile played on his face as he licked his lip once more, the tip of his tongue grazing Harry's flesh.

Harry froze when he felt the hot sensation of Riddle's breath in his ear, and the moisture that followed it. He gasped lightly and knew he couldn't move if he wanted to.

"I've been told that before-- in what circumstances would you call me great?"

Riddle smiled at the response he was getting.

"Along side of me," he replied softly, lashing his tongue out again in a snake-like fashion.

_That's it, taste him... So good,_ Riddle thought to himself as he brought his other hand to the back of Harry's head, fingering the unruly black hair.

Harry sighed and rested his head against the hand. His eyes narrowed in tiredness, and Riddle's touch was oddly arousing and relaxing.

"You'd like that too much," he replied, almost lazily.

Riddle arched an eyebrow, unsure of the reason behind his own action. Was it to the comment, or the way Harry relaxed to his touch? Riddle could feel the heat coming from Harry's body, and was all to aware of it, when he replied.

"Don't you get tired of being everybody's hero? Don't you get tired of being _used_?"

He paused, "Do you ever just wish for something more?"

Riddle hissed softly as he ran his tongue the full length of Harry's ear.

Harry tensed, and let a soft moan escape from his parted lips. His fingers gripped tightly onto the chains of the swing, and he replied, "Yes, sometimes I do. But I would not betray everyone."

He leaned into the feel of the snake-like tongue, and let it penetrate him deeper. His breath became misty and visible, and his body was covered in goosebumps. His black silk nightshirt and pants he had recieved for a Christmas present some time before from the Weasley Twins did not ward off the cold well.

Riddle took a deep breath, a result from the moan Harry gave, before moving to look his companion in the eyes. He leaned so close to the other's lips, he could feel the heat and smell the pumpkin juice left on his breath from Dinner.

"What if it was just for one night?" Riddle replied softly.

Harry's eyes flitted nervously over Riddle's features. For one night... wasn't that the way a lot of dirty things happened? He now wished he had listened to the perverse topics the boys in the dormitory always spoke of, more often.

"One night?" he repeated.

He couldn't think straight anymore; none of this was realistic. He would just go with what he felt was best.

"One night," Riddle wispered, and soon his lips found themselves placed upon Harry's. At first the kiss was just a ghost, but then Riddle became more demanding, his toungue slowly finding its way into Harry's sweet mouth. Riddle was now caressing Harry's mouth with his tounge, though he was still holding Harry's face, only softer, like a lover would. His other hand found itself entangled in Harry's raven hair.

At first, when Harry felt the lipse close on his own, he tensed, and for a moment tried to resist the demanding mouth. Slowly, however, he slipped his arms around the other man's neck, and began to kiss back with equal passion. He stood up, to avoid Riddle pushing him so far back with his desperately seeking mouth, that they both toppled over the swing.

With Harry's arms around his neck, Riddle found it easy to lift the boy up. He carried Harry the few yards to the flaming tree, the one that he had laid him under at first, only the sun was completely beneath the horizon. Riddle hadn't noticed, until now. Even in the darkness, the smaller Wizard's emerald eyes, pierced the sky. Riddle broke the kiss for a few moments, just so he could look into those amazing eyes.

"Are you sure? There is no turning back once I start.." hissed Riddle in husky parseltongue.

Harry gazed into the other man's eyes, confused as to why he was being observed so intently. He shyed away a bit and turned his face sideways to avoid full contact. Without realizing it, Harry's reply was made in the same snake tongue, only his hissing was more aggravated, like that of a female lion in heat.

"Yes."

He was dizzy from the lack of air from the desperate kisses, and he could not care anymore what happened in this instant; he only knew he wanted more of this angry passion. His eyes shifted to the flaming tree, and he became entranced.

Placing kisses, and nibbling softly on Harry's neck, Riddle shivered in anticipation. Slowly he started to undo the small annoying grey button to Harry's black silk pajama shirt, running his tongue over every inch of bare skin as it became exposed to him, his teeth nipping softly.

Harry brought his eyes back to look at the actions that Riddle was performing, and he could not believe what he had agreed to. It didn't matter, though; it felt good, and he was able to say, so far, he liked it without remorse. His arms still remained around the other's neck, and when it was exposed to him, he nipped gently on it. Harry continued to sigh softly, parting his lips, his breath turning to fog in the cold autumn air.

Riddle finished the task of unbottoning Harry's shirt and carefully lifted him up so he could remove the shirt with out loosing contact. His bluish green eyes gazed into Harry's emerald's as his hands skillfully rubbed up and down the boy's stomach, his fingers hooking into the waistband of the silk pants. Tugging them down, revealed a pair of silky red boxers. The Dark Lord paused for a moment to look at the boy in front of him, the pale moonlight giving him a slight glow.

The Golden Boy's face was completely flushed from being stripped naked in the outdoors, even though the air was cool against his skin.

"Tell me what it is you want of me..." he hissed quietly in Parselmouth, closing his eyes, which made the anticipation stronger. He removed his arms from Riddle's neck and stared longingly at the grass, lightly brushing one of his fingers across one of his erect nipples. He shuddered pleasantly.

Riddle smiled as he leaned down beside Harry's ear, "All I want is you, and after tonight, all will go back as it was. If that is what you wish..."

Slowly, he removed Harry's now tight boxers, once again leaning back to observe the beauty in front of him. Then, he moved to undo his dark green shirt, sliding it down the length of his arms.

Harry groaned at the feeling of his nudity, and he laid down on the grass without further adeu. He opened his eyes to observe the man in front of him stripping off his own clothing. He could not believe to what he was agreeing.

"I'm not dreaming...am I?"

He realized then that perhaps it would always be a dream. He had never done anything like this before, and his groin was beginning to ache for release. His face was still flushed, and only grew redder as he remembered that no one else had seen him naked besides his cousin on one very awkward ocassion before.

Riddle smiled, "No going back now."

Soon he to, was naked in the moonlight, and even sooner he was lowering himself onto Harry's body, sliding a warm tongue down to Harry's shaft. Riddle softly lashed his tongue out to taste the precum dripping off of the aroused boy.

Harry stiffened and tensed at the sudden warmth over his member. He sighed and moaned in his arousal, and lifted his hips in hopes that the older boy would allow it in his mouth. He didn't know how much he could last with this simple teasing and seduction.

"I want you..." the boy whispered in a low hiss.

Riddle's mouth closed over Harry, taking his whole length in. He moved up and down slowly a few times, before stopping suddenly.

"I want to feel you," said Riddle softly, moving up to kiss Harry's mouth, and letting him taste himself, " I want to be inside of you, Harry."

Harry moaned in reply and reached up to kiss the other violently. His tongue battled viciously with the other's, tasting his own sticky coating in Riddle's mouth. He spread his legs, imagining the organ of the Dark Lord moving freely inside him. He began to thrust his hips to the rthymn of the heavy kisses, and when he finally pulled away for air he gasped, wheezing.

Riddle ran his hand up to Harry's mouth and slid two fingers into it, making him coat it with his saliva. He withdrew his fingers and brought them down to Harry' opening, slowly pushing one in, moving it in and out, before adding the second one. He let Harry adjust.

"Tell me when you're ready," Riddle said in a voice to soft to belong to the Dark Lord himself.

Harry, who was laying on his back, gripped at the ground with this fingers and propped himself on his elbows, feeling the large fingers invade him. He gasped loudly, and tightened himself around the fingers, finding it the normal response to counter the invasion. He gritted his teeth and whimpered, collaspsing onto his back, trying to relax.

Riddle looked down at Harry, unsure.

_Why do you care if you hurt him you damned fool? He's Harry Fucking Potter..._ Riddle thought, then sighed, _still so damn beautiful..._

"Are you ready?"

Harry nodded, not really sure, but he didn't want to take the chance of upsetting the other man. His gaze ran over the other's face, begging him not to hurt him. His eyes were wide in fear once again at the idea of the sudden invasion; there was a reason why most men did not do this sort of thing. He reached his arms up to Riddle's neck again, motioning that he was ready. He lifted his hips off the ground slightly, and while he was afraid, he was eager to know what it would feel like being taken like a girl.

Riddle shivered at the look Harry gave him. Putting his hands on either side of Harry's body, he positioned himself to enter him, his mind pleading, _one quick movement, hurt him..._

Yes, it was a plea, but Riddle didn't want to hurt the boy who lay under him. He wanted to make him feel good. Slowly, he pushed himself into Harry, inch by, agaonizing inch, never taking his eyes aways from his new lover's. Then he was all of the way inside of him, causing Harry to gasp, pant and wince as he felt Riddle enter him fully. His arms slid down to grip at Riddle's shoulders, digging his nails into the pale skin when he first felt the intrusion.

He loosened his grip and arched his back when he felt the end of the shaft press into his inner walls, triggering a pleasant response as it brushed past his prostrate. He groaned in pleasure and pulled the Dark Lord down on him so that he was bearing all of his weight on the boy.

Slowly Riddle began to move in and out of Harry, moaning into his hair, and looking in to his eyes to check that he was okay before picking up the pace. He pushed hard, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach.

"Mmm, so good, so tight.."

Harry lifted his hips to meet each of the Dark Lord's thrusts. He groaned and whimpered softly each time he was completely filled, and felt his lower body being stretched and fit to burst. Sweat was dripping off of his face and between their bodies, and he was suddenly very aware of the cold air. His body began to shiver not only in his final moments of his lusting but also from the cold.

He cried out, "Harder, my Lord. Harder!"

He panted heavily, trying desperately to come, tears streaking down his sweaty face from the pain in his posterier, "My God, you're so big.."

Riddle thrust in harder, faster, and deeper, wanting to satisfy his new lover, completely.

"Call me your Lord again," Riddle said suddenly, close to the edge

"My Lord," Harry obeyed, lifting his hips further up. His grip tightened on Riddle's shouders, his fingernails digging into the flesh again, as he felt his orgasm spill over him.

He continually cried, "My Lord," into his ear as he felt it pass over him, and he collapsed, feeling complete.

With a final thrust, Riddle emptied himself into Harry's body, hissing some incoherant words in Parseltongue as he came. Then he collapsed all of his weight onto Harry, laying there fore a moment before slowly withdrawing himself.

Harry whimpered and assisted him carefully, moving his hips gingerly. He laid completely spent, his eyes at half-mass, wanting to close and sleep soundly. He watched the Dark Lord cautiously.

Riddle smiled down at the boy, asking, "Are you still scared of me?"

Then he pulled his wand out of what looked like thin air. He murmured a quick cleaning spell, and before Harry could reply they were both dressed.

Harry hesitated before answering; he would always be afraid of him, and he was sure that Riddle knew that.

"You know the answer to that," he stated simply.

He leaned on Riddle, tired, and wanting to sleep. So it seemed that it had been real. Well, he would know for sure when he awoke in the dormitory that morning.

Riddle chuckled, _but of course._

He held the now sleeping Harry tightly in his arms, stroking the side of his face gently. A content smile played across his face as he muttered the ancient words again, transporting them back to Harry's dormitory.

Riddle carefully laid Harry down in his four poster bed, before softly kissing him on the lips.

"Good night, _Love_. We'll meet again, soon..." said Riddle before slowly dissapearing into Harry's darkness, which were his dreams.

Riddle watching Harry as he slept, waiting for him to wake...


End file.
